omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashera (Fire Emblem)
Character Synopsis Ashera 'is the goddess of Tellius who is worshipped across the continent. She sleeps in Begnion's Tower of Guidance and is awakened when the war reaches its peak. She is one half of the creator Goddess Ashunera. She is the embodiment of order, stability, and law. As the embodiment of Order, Ashera believes that her role as creator of the world and the Beorc and Laguz gives her free reign to enforce her beliefs on them and eradicate them should they be beyond salvation due to war and conflict. Devoid of her emotions, Ashera comes off as cold and unfeeling to the masses and only sees Beorc and Laguz in a black-and-white fashion. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B Verse: Fire Emblem Name: Ashera Gender: Female Age: Over 800 Years Old (Predates all life on The Planet and is the one who created life alongside Yune) Classification: Goddess of Order, Light God Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (As a goddess of light, she should be able to manipulate it naturally. Also has access to magical abilities that project light), Elemental Manipulation (Numerous spells such as Elfire and Arcfire allow control over Fire. Elwind, Shaver, Excalibur and various other spells achieve governance over wind. Through Rexcalibur and Glacies, which gives Yuma the ability to manipulate ice. Thunder, Thoron, Bolting, Mjölnir involve utilizing Thunder), Weather Manipulation (Able to create Blizzards, Tornadeos and Storm), Meteor Summoning (Abilities such as Meteor summons a field of meteors when used), Life Manipulation (Gods have the ability to grant life to various organisms and plants), Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation (Gods are stated to guide the fates of mortals. Gods are also capable of creating Miracles), Abstract Existence (Stated to be the embodiment of Order and is likely the embodiment of Light), Creation (Gods have the ability to create things from nothing), Possession (Scaling from her counterpart, Yune, who can possess beings as physical vessels), Immortality (Type 1, 6 & 11), Petrification (Ashera had the ability to petrify an entire continents), Explosion Manipulation (Shine produces a ball of light that explodes when it comes into contact with another object or being), Life-Force Manipulaion (Nosferatu drains the life energy out of an opponent, whilst healing the caster), Poison Manipulation (Valaura is able to poison the opponent when it connects with them. Both physically and spiritually), Magic (Is a practioner of both Dark Magic and Anima Magic), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(As a goddess, she is a vastly superior practioner of magiv than any mortal catser, thus making her stronger than Raigh, who had the power to blow up entire planets. Was going to destroy the entire planet and recreate it in her own image, only being stopped by Ike infused with the powers of Yune. Superior to The Divine Dragons such as Tiki, would would amass enough power to destroy the entire world) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Should be vastly superior in speed to beings who can dodge Aureola, of which summons light from the sun to Earth in a matter of 2 seconds. There are dozens of characters able to fight with and react to lasers and light-based magic described as coming from the sun) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Had enough power to completely destroy the planet and recreate it in her own image. Much stronger than Raigh, who can destroy planets) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Supposedly is capable of and is implied to have survived the destruction of The Planet ages ago. Can tank attacks from her antithesis Yune, who's at minimum superior in power to Reigh, who can tilt and utterly destroy planets) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary '(Can destroy the planet and recreate it anew. Flooded the planet from merely getting sad. Light Magic should be comparable to raw Dark Magic, which was capable of giving mortals like Reigh the power to tilt and destroy entire planets) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(As a goddess who've inhabited the planet for countless ages, she has a great deal of knowledge. In addition, Gods wield magic and have control over it to a degree far greater than any mortal) '''Weaknesses: Items made of the essence of Yune are capable of harming her Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Light Magic: 'A variety of magic that is often associated with churches and are usually rarer than Anima or Dark magic to be used by enemies. Despite the stereotyping that Light magic usually means on the "good" or "right" side and vice versa for Dark magic, several light magic users used it for evildoings instead as in the case of Kenneth, Lekain and Riev. Most users of Light Magic both good and evil are or were connected to the church in some way, with the Light Mage's class description implying that a lack of affiliation is nonetheless possible, albeit highly unusual. *'Lightning: 'the most basic light magic tome in Fire Emblem that involves conjuring weak rays of light to smite a selected enemy target when casted. *'Shine: 'A light magic tome that will conjure wheels of hallowed light into battle, which promptly combust upon coming into contact with a selected enemy target. *'Nosferatu: 'A spell that suitably named “Nosferatu” for its vampiric effect of absorbing HP from an enemy unit. *'Aureola: '''When cast, the heavens will open up and shine a single beam of light upon the selected enemy target, momentarily petrifying them in their tracks. A sparkle will then cascade down this beam of light, causing the beam of light to dissipate and combust, engulfing the selected enemy target in the process. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Emblem Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Benders Category:Possession Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5